A Time To Love
by The Emerald' Charmspeaker
Summary: The months after the quest during SON Piper and Jason are trying to confirm their feelings for each other. Oneshot. R&R. First fanfic so constructive criticism appreciated. :D Might make it a story if I get a lot of reviews


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything apart from the plot. Rick Riordan does. :D**

**Jason's Pov**

Me, Piper and Leo were walking back to our cabins after another victorious game of capture the flag. I had most of my memory back and I was pretty sure that I and Reyna never had anything. Believe me, I was relived, losing my memory, being in a relationship with a girl I didn't even know before the quest and falling for her was very, very hard to deal with.

However, if that was annoying having Leo making beeping noises was way worse. Last week he built a machine on which he could learn and practice Morse code and now he's pretty good at it. The only problem is nobody else apart from the Athena cabin kids can understand what he is saying and they said we wouldn't want to know what he was saying. So I did the most logical thing and kept quiet. Now Leo sees this as a way of annoying us which is very successful for him because he is. Thankfully Piper spoke up.

'Leo, If you don't want me to put my knife through your stomach right this minute shut up and go work on the Argo II,' She shouted.

Gods she looked amazing.

'Whoa, Calm down beauty queen, I'm just feeling happy 'bout our quest. Dude, you need to lighten up,' replied Leo

Woops bad move.

Piper glared at him, her kaleidoscope eye burning with anger and annoyance. Finally, Leo decided (with that useless brain of his) it was time to run off before he became Leo chow.

'Come on Sparky, I'm getting sleepy,' She yawned.

'You know I hate that name right?' I asked (secretly I liked it because that was her name for me).

She giggled 'Why else do I use it?'

'Oh yeah Pipes, let me show you how funny it is after you get tickled,' I smirked putting on a devil face. She hates tickles.

**Third Person**

As realisation dawned on her face she started running away and they chased each other around for ten minutes, finally Jason caught some air and glided towards her grabbing her by the waste. She squealed as they flew into the air.

He stared at her eyes. He still couldn't figure out what colour they were, green? Blue? Brown? Or was it all of them? Her hair had grown longer and less choppy. She was breathtaking. 'You know you're beautiful,' he said

She stared at him, her eyes melting into his. 'Jason, stop saying that. When we go to Rome Reyna'll be waiting for you. Remember, the mist created all this. So you can stop trying to make me feel better.'

'Piper, I've got most of my memories back. Reyna was my best friend nothing more. We looked out for each other,' Jason was practically begging her now.

**Piper's Pov**

I looked at Jason's eyes, he looked so honest and sincere and I believed him.

'Where exactly are we then Jason?' I asked him. I wanted to understand how he felt about me before I got carried away.

'Gods, Piper. I like you more than just a friend. Pipes, you dazzle me and I feel weak around you. You occupy so much of my thoughts that I can't imagine what I'd do without you.' He whispered

Oh no, I was melting, his voice sounded better than a million doves, the best sound ever created. His breath smelt of mint and we were so close that I was trying to resist the urge to kiss him.

'Piper? I need to know how you feel,' he asked me. That woke me up.

'You are the most caring and handsome guy I know. You're the only one who doesn't just see me for my looks or my body but for who I am on the inside. You're cute and you always seem to understand me. You wanna know why I like calling you Sparky? It's because whenever I'm feeling down you spark the life back into me. My bundle of energy that I could never think of losing.'

Jason stared at me, amazed 'Wow... that was...um...long.'

I smiled, 'To sum up Grace, I love you.' Who knew I actually had the courage to say that.

'I love you too pipes,' He replied

That's when I felt it, the only person I ever loved had feeling for me as well and I was melting into his grip. We were only inches away from each other. I was satisfied.

Then he did the most unexpected thing, that's right, he leaned in and his lips crashed against mine they were gentle but full of lust and I returned it, we stayed that way for two minutes until we separated for air.

Wow.

**Jason's Pov**

Who knew I had the guts to kiss her. I'll be honest it felt good. I was happy and so was she. The best day of my life.

Only then did I realise we were still in the air and I glided towards the ground. We hit it gently and she yawned again. Then I asked the question, 'So we're an item now?'

She looked at me like I had a peanut brain 'I don't think that needs to be answered' She replied

Yes! I was the luckiest boy on earth. I walked her to her cabin and kissed he goodnight.

'Bye Jason'

'Bye Pipes'

**Piper's Pov**

I stepped into my cabin and all I could hear where squeals and my siblings hugging me and then the questions started.

'OH MY GODS Piper! How did you get him?'

'Wait, how do you guys now?'

'Did you get help from mummy?'

'You didn't even see us or were you eavesdropping?' I was getting angry

'Was it very romantic?'

'OK, so you didn't see, who told you?'

Thankfully Lacy and Mitchell stepped beside me and help me to get the others into their beds to sleep.

'So, who told you guys?' I asked.

'Oh Leo said that you lot were probably making out as you got rid of him so he went to spy on you and told us everything' said Lacy smiling.

'I'm happy for you sis' said Mitchell. He was always sweet.

'Leo! That son of a (the fire place crackled and I calmed myself) blacksmith!'

Lacy and Mitchell were rolling around on the floor laughing and I started to laugh as well. Leo was definitely in for some torture tomorrow.

**Reviews and Constructive criticism is appreciated, it will make my writing better and easier to bear with. ;) x**

**~~~~~~~~~~~'Emerald'~~~~~~~~~~~ **


End file.
